NPCs of Keldagrim
, located directly above the entrance to Keldagrim.]] Introduction Keldagrim has a massive population; in fact, it has some of the most NPCs of any city in Gielinor. From wealthy businessmen to low-life gamblers, Keldagrim's population is a varied group. This is one of its many distinctive features among the 'race-cities' of Gielinor (along with Lletya, Dorgesh-Kaan, Gu'Tanoth, etc.) - there's not even enough Cave Goblins in Dorgesh-Kaan to fill half of the homes there! Note: A * after an NPC's name indicates that they can assign mini-tasks. The Dwarves The Black Guard *Commander Veldaban - The commander of the Black Guard regiment in Keldagrim. The Black Guard is the dwarven military and police force. He is one of the most dutiful dwarves in all of Keldagrim and is the first person players are likely to meet on their initial visit to the city. *Supreme Commander Bisi - Bisi, the supreme commander of the entire Black Guard. He commands all of the lower commanders, such as Commander Veldaban and Commander Lawgof (who is currently involved in a battle with the goblins at the Coal Trucks). *Vaeringk - An off-duty Black Guard that spends his time drinking in the Rat Pits Bar. He is usually very drunk. *Colonel Grimsson - Grimsson, or "The Colonel" as he is now known, was once an elite member of the Dwarven Black Guard, earning himself the title "The Butcher of Barendir". After being decommissioned for a brutal assault upon a fellow guard, he became the right-hand man of Hreidmar. *Colonel Grenda - Colonel Grenda is a high-ranking Black Guard soldier helping to protect Keldagrim at the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield. *Thak - A basic Black Guard fighter, Thak guards the Keldagrim north mine near the River Kelda. The Red Axe *Hreidmar - Director of the Red Axe, the most powerful company in the Mining Consortium. He is old, hunchbacked, hook-nosed, and ruthless when it comes to politics. As a result, he is highly disliked (and, in some cases, respected) by much of the dwarven community. His lust for power and ruthless methods have even lead to the Black Guard's intervention at times. His current plans are unknown. *Hreidmar's Cat - What would a powerful dwarf be without a loyal cat? Hreidmar's cat happily follows his master wherever he goes, and may well be helping Hreidmar keep an eye on the other companies... *Vigr* - Owner of the Keldagrim warhammer store. He is a particularly unfriendly dwarf who works for the Red Axe. *Red Axe Secretary - Hreidmar's personal assistant. He helps run the company and takes a significant amount of Hreidmar's heavy workload. Like his boss, he is perpetually in a bad mood, particularly towards humans. *Grunsh - Unknown to the rest of Keldagrim, the Red Axe has employed a mighty ogre shaman. The Red Axe discovered him nearly frozen to death on Trollweiss Mountain several years ago. How he came to be on that mountain is unknown, but it was of little to concern to the company, as it was soon discovered that he was an ogre shaman. Intelligent by ogre standards, deadly in combat, and steadfastly loyal, he has become one of the company's most important members. *Brendt - Brendt is a member of the Red Axe. He recently left Keldagrim with his partner Grundt, and is currently negotiating some type of trade deal with the people of Jatizso. The exact nature of this deal is unknown, although it can be assumed it involves the mineral wealth of Jatizso. He loves to eat. *Grundt - Like his partner, Brendt, he recently left Keldagrim to negotiate a deal between King Gjuki Sorvott IV and the Red Axe. Since he arrived in Jatizso, however, he has done little but eat. Transportation .]] *Dwarven Boatman - A boatman that will take players to Keldagrim and back from the mines south of the city. He is also the start point of "The Giant Dwarf." He will allow players to use his boat for free, although his navigational skills are questionable. *Dwarven Ferryman - These dwarves will ferry players across the Kelda River, to the far end of the mines and back. Their services cost 2 coins, but if players have a Ring of Charos (A) they will take them for free. If you are in the far end of the mine and don't have 2 more coins, the dwarf on that side will also take you for free. *Dwarven Ferryman (gold ore) - This dwarven ferryman will take players' gold ore to the bank, for a small fee. He is useful when mining in the Arzinian Mines. It is suggested players equip a Ring of Charos (A) when using his services, as he will charge less gold ore. *Cart Conductor - Helps to direct traffic in the mine cart station and sells tickets to White Wolf Mountain and The Dwarven mine. *Ticket Dwarf - The ticket dwarf sells tickets to those that wish to use the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System. However, players that have access to the train may use it free of charge. The Consortium *Purple Pewter Director - The leader of the Purple Pewter Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of Keldagrim. *Purple Pewter Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Purple Pewter Mining Company. *Blue Opal Director - The leader of the Blue Opal Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of Keldagrim. *Blue Opal Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Blue Opal Mining Company. *Yellow Fortune Director - The leader of the Yellow Fortune Mining Company. She has a certain dislike of men, and will not allow them to join her company. *Yellow Fortune Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Yellow Fortune Mining Company. Like her boss, she has a low opinion of men. *Brown Engine Director - The leader of the Brown Engine Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of Keldagrim. He will not allow women to join his company, due to his belief that women are inferior to men. It is likely that the Brown Engine and the Yellow Fortune have a strong rivalry because of this. *Brown Engine Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Brown Engine. *Silver Cog Director - The leader of the Silver Cog Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of Keldagrim. *Silver Cog Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Silver Cog Mining Company. *White Chisel Director - The leader of the White Chisil Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of the city. *White Chisel Secretary* - The chief secretary of the White Chisel Mining Company. *Green Gemstone Director - The leader of the Green Gemstone Mining Company and one of the eight rulers of Keldagrim. *Green Gemstone Secretary* - The chief secretary of the Green Gemstone Mining Company. *Trade Referee - Helps to manage the flow of goods in the trade octagon. Without him, the Trade Octagon would be in complete chaos. His stressful job makes him rather irritable towards humans that wander onto the trade floor. *Traders - The traders in the Trade Octagon buy and sell goods for their company. Each company has two traders representing them. Store Owners *Gunslik - Gunslik runs a popular general store on the west side of the city's Consortium building. *Banker - The Keldagrim bank is kept working by two bankers that will aid players with all of their banking needs, as well as keep them up-to-date on the bank's financial status. *Wemund - Wemund runs a wrench shop in Keldagrim west. Well, its not exactly a wrench shop; it sells all sorts of things related to steam engine technology. Players cannot actually buy anything here, but the shop has attracted the interest of a gnome all the way from the Grand Tree. *Vermundi* - Owner of the clothing store on the east side of town and sister of Agmundi. Vermundi generally makes most of the clothes and sends them to Agmundi, but also sells a few herself. *Agmundi* - Owner of the clothing store on the west side of town and sister of Vermundi. She receives most of her stock from Vermundi. *Santiri* - Santiri is the owner of the armoury in western Keldagrim, and is an esteemed blacksmith. He recently found what he believes to be King Alvis's ancient Dwarven battleaxe washed up on the shore of the River Kelda. *Tati* - Tati is nearly deaf, which makes buying anything from his pickaxe store somewhat difficult. His grandson, Sune, runs errands for him all day, picking up items from the marketplace. *Sune - Sune runs errands for his father, Tati. He usually runs between the pickaxe store and the marketplace. He is always in a hurry and rarely has time to chat. *Barman - The King's Axe Inn is serviced by two barmen who will happily serve customers a variety of drinks such as wine, beer, and dwarven stout. The one on the upper floor, however, manages the rooms, and will only sell drinks to NPCs that have purchased a room. *Rauborn - Proud barman of the Rat Pits bar. He sells stew and beer, much like the Barmaid upstairs in The Laughing Miner Pub. *Barmaid - The barmaid sells beer and stew to players that visit the Laughing Miner Pub. Kind and friendly, she is also a good friend of Postie Pete, who is a regular visitor to the bar. *Reinald - Until recently, Reinald was but a lowly off-duty factory worker that spent most of his time in his house. But recently, like many dwarves, he has gained an affinity for Smithing, and has opened up a vastly popular shop, Reinald's Smithing Emporium. Here players can have their armbands changed for 500 coins. *Jorzik - Owner of the large armoury in the blast furnace factory. His shop is stocked only by players, but unstocks very slowly. As a result, he nearly always has a large amount of armour for sale. *Stonemason - Keldagrim's stonemason stocks a selection of materials for construction, including extremely rare materials such as marble blocks and magic stones. His shop is the most expensive in all of RuneScape. *Kjut - Kjut runs the kebab store in Eastern Keldagrim. *Randivor* - Owner of Keldagrim's best bread. He is a loyal member of the White Chisel. *Nolar* - Nolar is the owner of the Carefree Crafting Stall, which stocks a variety of basic crafting equipment. *Hervi* - Owner of Green Gemstone Gems. As the name suggests, he is a member of the Green Gemstone. *Hirko - Hirko runs the crossbow stall in the marketplace. He also sells bolt pouches. *Blandebir - Blandebir is a dwarf who spends his life brewing. He can be found near the brewery in The Laughing Miner Pub. He will provide players with helpful brewing advice and sell ale yeast for 20 gp, if the player has a pot in their inventory. The Blast Furnace *Factory Worker - These dwarves help to maintain the blast furnace factory. Rather than operate the blast furnace, however, these dwarves operate the smaller machinery upstairs, which is used for small tasks such as flattening metal bars. *Factory Manager - Owner of the factory that houses the blast furnace activity. Until recently, he would not allow people to use the furnace inside unless they paid him 100 coins. However, with the labour shortage at the recently constructed blast furnace, he has been forced to allow humans to enter freely. *Blast Furnace Foreman - Watches over the blast furnace and ensures that workers are doing their jobs and everything is in working order. *Ordan - Sells a large variety of ores in the blast furnace factory for the use of blacksmiths. *Dwarven Miner - Dwarves are noted for their affinity for mining, and the dwarves of Keldagrim are no exception. Dwarven miners can be found on the mine cart track near the blast furnace factory. They come from hidden mines to deliver the precious ore that fuels their city. Each miner carries a large bag of ore, which they deliver to Ordan. Quest NPCs *Smokin' Joe - Joe is a poor dwarf that lives on the east side of Keldagrim, near the blast furnace. His small cave was recently invaded by rats. Due to years of smoking a pipe, he has lung disease. He plays a large role in the Rat Catchers quest. *Saro* - Owner of the western Keldagrim weaponry. He is involved in the Giant Dwarf quest. *Dondakan - Veldaban's father. He has spent most of his life trying to opening a small, seemingly unbreakable chunk of rock in the mines. He has managed to create many new types of cannonballs in his efforts to open the rock, including mithril, iron, adamant, and runite. He also owns a set of granite boots, which he will not part with for any price. *Dromund - A rich, very grumpy dwarf that lives on the west side of Keldagrim near the bank. He has a cat that helps to guard his house. *Dromund's Cat - Dromund's cat is very loyal to his master and helps to guard his house against would-be thieves. *Blasidar the Sculptor - An expert sculptor that can create statues even as large and detailed as the statue of King Alvis that guards the city. *Riki the sculptor's model - Riki is used as a model for Blasidar's many statues. He is always quite grumpy and hardly ever says a word. *Rind the Gardener - The official gardener for the Keldagrim Palace Gardens. He is also an expert on much of the history of Keldagrim, and is an interesting person to talk to. *Drunken Dwarf (Keldagrim) - An extremely drunk dwarf. He is either the brother or cousin of the Drunken Dwarf who appears in the random event (he can't remember which). Until recently, this dwarf was a respectable citizen and was not overly obsessed with beer. However, since he ventured into an abandoned mine on the east side of the city, he has done little but drink and ramble on about evil kebabs and pink dragons. He is also a firm lover of the illusive Kelda Stout. *Dwarven Engineer - A dwarven engineer that helps maintain Wemund's Wrench Warehouse. He was once a proud mining dwarf, but after an accident in the mines he has had no choice but to work for low wages in Wemund's shop. *Gauss - Gauss is a friendly dwarf that likes to spend his time in the King's Axe Inn. He will happily toast anyone that happens to pass by. *Librarian - The librarian tends to the Keldagrim Library. He is the foremost authority on any Keldagrim-related history, from the construction of King Alvis's statue to the history of the library itself. *Assistant - The assistant helps the librarian keep the library in top condition and will help visitors find the books they need. Non-Dwarf NPCs *Customer - A human traveller that has come to Keldagrim to learn about the history of the city. She is quite happy to see another human visiting Keldagrim. *Professor Manglethorp - A gnome professor from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He is currently studying the steam engine technology of the dwarves. He is a potential customer in the Gnome Restaurant activity. He can usually be found near Wemund's Wrench Warehouse. *Postie Pete - Postie Pete, the messenger of Postbag from the Hedge, can often be found having a drink in the Laughing Miner Inn. He usually does not stay for long. *Cave Goblins - There are a few cave goblins in the train station. They have come to visit the city all the way from Dorgesh-Kaan. *Gnome Emissaries - Several gnome ambassadors have recently been seen in Keldagrim, and are apparently negotiating some type of deal with The Red Axe. They claim to be from the Grand Tree. *The Beast - Smokin' Joe's cat. The Beast is a particularly ferocious cat that guards the entrance to the rat pits; so ferocious, in fact, that he will manage to scare away any player who has not reached a certain point in the Rat Catchers Quest. *Captain Tom - A grey cat that is often seen battling in the rat pits. *Loki - A yellow cat that is often seen battling in the rat pits. Others *Tombar - A strangely tall dwarf that wanders the Keldagrim Palace Gardens. Perhaps because of his height, he is particularly grumpy and will rarely talk to strangers. *Myndill - Myndill can usually be found walking near the bank. Because he spends so much time walking through the city, he can always be counted on to have a piece of information to share regarding the city. *Customer (Dwarf) - Unlike the human customer downstairs, the dwarf woman upstairs always seems annoyed to see another person in the library. She spends most of her time telling people to be quiet and making references to signs that are not really there. *Bentamir - Bentamir is amongst the poorest dwarves in Keldagrim. He lives in a small hallowed out area in a cave wall on the east side of the city. He works as a miner for a living. *Odmar - Odmar can be found shopping the western half of the consortium building, trying to make up his mind on what to buy. *Audmann - Audmann is a very wealthy dwarf that lives in the richest part of Keldagrim's west side. Because of this, he considers all those with less money than him to be unworthy of his notice. *Rowdy Dwarf* - The rowdy dwarf wanders around The Laughing Miner Pub, wearing a sign to advertise it. Since he was fired by the Red Axe, he has been extremely drunk and is known to ask for random items in exchange for rewards. *Miodvetnir - One of a trio of very talkative dwarves. His long years living under the mountain are clearly visible when talking to him, as he does not even know what fish are. *Dernu - One of a trio of very talkative dwarves. The three rarely manage to finish a sentence, as they almost always cut one another off. *Derni - One of a trio of very talkative dwarves. The three can be found near their ferry in the mines, although their ship as of yet does not seem to have a purpose and can not be used by players to travel anywhere. *Ulifed - A dwarf wandering near the dock. *Karl - A forgetful dwarf that lives near the dock. He appears to have a very poor memory, as he forgets what a player said said whenever engaged in a conversation. *Runvastr - A poor dwarf that lives in a small house on the east side of the city. *Hegir - Husband of Heara. He is a quarrelsome old dwarf who constantly fights with his wife. *Heara - Wife of Hegir. She is a grumpy old dwarf who never seems to stop yelling at her husband and complaining about the humans which constantly visit their home. *Oxi - Keeper of the rats in the Rat Pits. He tries to prevent them from escaping and ensures that they are taken care of before being released for the cats. *Fior - A gambling dwarf. He is currently taking a break from working at the factory. His wages are very low; he makes slightly more than 10 coins each day. *Sagira - A dark-skinned dwarf woman that spent most of her life in the Kharidian Desert. She enjoys gambling in the rat pits. *Anleif - A dwarf woman who likes to gamble in the rat pits. She is, however, ashamed of herself for doing it and usually pretends to be looking for her husband. *Dwarves - Several unnamed dwarves waiting to visit Dorgesh-Kaan can be found in the train station. *Ambassador Alvijar - One of Keldagrim's finest ambassadors. He recently left the city to investigate the possible trade potential of Dorgesh-Kaan. Since then, he has helped develop a mass transit network between the two cities. *Nestor Peregrine - Nestor is a dwarven explorer and treasure hunter. He recently travelled into the lands north of Trollheim, following a rumour he heard that ruins had been discovered in the icy wastelands of the north. Once there, he climbed down into the depths of an ancient temple, where he found armies of demons, orks, hellhounds, and many other creatures locked in combat. He fled the temple and returned to Keldagrim, where he left his Explorer's notes in the Keldagrim Library, unaware that he had discovered the God Wars Dungeon. What became of him afterwards is unknown, although in his notes he speaks of travelling into the Poison Waste. Category:Non-player characters